gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
I hate switching between two or more userpages to follow a conversation. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Remember to post in the conversation, not at the bottom of the page, and please indent your posts properly. I am a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Ask me if you have any problems or suggestions, or if you spot anything bad __TOC__ Hey Redneck haha Welcome to Adminship dude :) Dan the Man 1983 05:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy That sounds like a good idea, we have a few Policy pages but no real rules, I'll check out the page. Tom Talk 09:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Help? How do you get to become an Admin nowdays? I haven't been here for a while, and when I came back, everyone had jumped ship. What have you got to do? KilroyJenkins 10:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Short answer - apply at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. :Long answer, because most of the administrators jumped ship like you mentioned, this place was critically understaffed. One of the few remaining admins saw what another user and I were doing as administrators on another wiki, Bully Wiki, and asked us to apply for admin jobs here. So I kind of got the job under special circumstances - but I did apply on the Requests for Promotion noticeboard. :If you want to be an admin, your best chance is to make good edits here. Having a good track record or experience as an admin on another wiki is a plus. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thank you, that info is useful. KilroyJenkins 01:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Real life pics :Hi admin, pls don't remove the real-life photos thingy, that was posted by Gtacrzy, and i think The Tom let him do it, as shown on his talk page. GTANiKoTalk 09:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, sorry, I take what I said up here back, thx :) GTANiKoTalk 15:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion Alright, I'll look into it. Well, I'm not going to vote to take his tools away just by taking your word for it. I looked into it. I'll change my vote when/if I decide. B. Joke 01:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi admin I'm asking for feedback, do you think the rate of updating the pages is too much? I mean, I feel uncomfortable with the Recent Wiki Activity page dominated by me. Please give your views, thx GTANiKoTalk 15:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thx a lot for both the voting and the feedback, well appreciated :). I'm currently in the "mission" to add the vehicle infobox to those pages which don't have them, which is a lot, thus the wave of edits from me. Thanks again GTANiKoTalk 05:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I've read your post on the noticeboard, I've posted my view on it. Not that I violently object, but it's uncivil to use vulgarities at your own will on forums or talk. Interesting :D, and again thanks for your vote GTANiKoTalk 06:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Gtacrzy I said he could upload images as long as they were taken by him and not copied from other sites, Dan was fine with this as well. However the images he uploaded where obviously not taken by him so he violated the terms of the agreement, are all the images gone now? Also I'm not sure if your familiar with RecklessNess or Mr. Manshine but they were both sockpuppets of Gtacrzy which is why I blocked him, in fact RecklessNess was actually a vandal. I just thought I'd fill you in :) also we have another request for promotion and I noticed you haven't yet voted. Tom Talk 19:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats Now that we might have 8 admins here, I personally think that me, you and Tom request Bureaucratship on here, as all 3 of us are Bureaucrats on other wikis and we have experience. What do you think? Dan the Man 1983 14:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Bruce Lee Wiki Really?!? He never told me, I don't really want to be one, I editied that wiki a little a few months a go to help him out but thats it, thanks for making me aware of this. Tom Talk 12:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked and its just admin rights, he gave me them a month or so a go so because he didn't know how to do something to the theme so he gave me rights so I could help him, I told him to take my rights away when I was done though. Tom Talk 12:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hi. I have given the rights to Haruhi Suzumiya per your vote. I think the wiki has enough admins for right now and you might consider a hold on new RFAs for awhile. If you find you do need more you can always reopen the requests at that time. -- Wendy (talk) 00:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude Left a message in the usual place for you. Dan the Man 1983 04:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chimpso I had my suspicions about this vote, anyways I am Glad you have reopened the voting and another thing thank you for respecting my vote mind you if the original decision was that he is no longer an admin that how it should be. --Owen1983 16:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You went too far! Why did you write that to Owen?! He didn't do anything to you! What, do you think that just because you're becoming a bureaucrat you can write that to someone? Bunny J. (Talk) 16:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I did not "go to far". I asked Dan, and he agreed. It may be your perception that I "went too far", but you're also the one who was afraid to block an already banned community vandal without someone else telling you it was alrighty-o. I did not insult or attack him, I warned him he had to follow the rules. And you're inches away from receiving a similar post, because there is and never has been a rule that says "you must be a sweetums at all times", and I'm becoming seriously tired of you shrieking and wailing at me every time I say or do anything. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It is my perception that you "Went too far." And, how come I have to be a "Sweetums" at all times, but you don't have to be a "Sweetums" at all times? Bunny J. (Talk) 16:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Can you point to a time and place where I said you had to be nice and sweet and cheery at all times? McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're don't like it that I'm not too cheery to you. But it's okay if you're not too cheery to Owen. Also, maybe I'm sick and tired of you shrieking and wailing at me every time I say or do anything.Bunny J. (Talk) 16:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::What on earth are you talking about now? I've posted on your talk page three times. One was to tell you about the demotion vote on Chimpso. Two was when you didn't block the vandal and I offered to help you out if you didn't know how. And three was to ask you politely to respond on the proper talk pages in discussions. Whereas almost everything you have said to me involves multiple exclamation points and telling me I'm too mean. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::1. I NEVER wrote to you that you were too mean. I ONLY wrote that on the vote page two times and gave my honest opinion. NOT being mean. ::::::2. About the shrieking and wailing thing. You just wrote "But you're also the one who was afraid to block an already banned community vandal without someone else telling you it was alrighty-o." and also all I got from you that day was "Why didn't you do it?" ::::::3. Owen did not write anything bad to you! You had no right to take his vote off. It was HIS vote! ::::::4. I'm already sick of this fight. I've got things to do. I wrote what I wanted to say. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You seem to have a basic misunderstanding of voting. Voting is not a show of hands, votes must be informed or policy based. Owen's wasn't. It's that simple. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you for apologzing to Owen. And, it's okay. Now, I'm over it. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::It's okay, we all get a little stressed. I was stressed when I forgot your "If I leave you a message, respond to it there" policy. I said I was sorry for that. You might not have seen it. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thank you can you restore my vote as an support I guess if he isn't a user and he did spam the wiki thank you for the apology. BTW I removed the dead links from Grand Boulevard. --Owen1983 19:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks for filling me in :). Tom Talk 16:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Haruhi Hi -- Sorry about over-promoting them. I've removed the bureaucrat status. -- Wendy (talk) 00:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I need GTA IV Cop skin in Vice city.Can you provide me? Bundle of thanks AIM and Opinion needed. Dude, first of all I left you a message on AIM. Secondly the wheel war between me and Tom on the dialogue pages needs a third opinion. He keeps restoring them and I keep deleting them, so a third Bureaucrat opinion is a must. Dan the Man 1983 06:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check AIM and leave my thoughts tomorrow. If you hadn't noticed one of the guys from the other GTA wiki is making a very determined harassment/advertising campaign, aided by that most excellent of the helpers Charitwo, who threatened to block me for cleaning up after him. Tonight's job is cleaning up his troll droppings. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thank you --Owen1983 19:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Block I actually wasn't gonna block him, but whatever floats your boat. Bunny J. (Talk) 21:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I and my mother both thank you, though. I looked back and realized that I forgot to add that last part. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 23:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You'll love this Scripts category page. I plan to start tackling it soon. Infact I have deleted one already. Dan the Man 1983 04:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Malc Hi In Malc page, someone wrote that Malc's surename is "Rogers". I never hear a single character in the game call him "Malc Rogers". Can you check this? :Hi Ilan. I actually don't like or play any of the GTA4 era games, so I don't know. Could you ask Dan or The Tom instead? McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I Got A Question Hey, I tried to add a wish or whatever to the GTA V wishlist and its saying you protected it. I'm a registered user and I don't know what to do, so can you help? P.S. Is it possible to become an admin or do I have to do something or achieve something?McKinnon Young 05:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. The wishlist is semi-protected, which means that brand new editors can't edit it. If you stick around for a couple weeks and make some edits, you'll be able to edit it. :As for becoming an administrator, you can request it on GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. However, it's very unlikely that we'd elect to promote anyone who hasn't been around for a few months and made a substantial number (700+) of good edits. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good, thanks man.McKinnon Young 18:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm Damn, more SP's? Dan the Man 1983 02:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I sent in a Checkuser. Uberfuzzy (who's always been one of the nicest and most competent Wikia Central people, IMO) responded and said that the IPs are geolocating from all over the world. Means the little jackass knows how to use proxies. So from now on no one gets the benefit of the doubt. They make Gtacrzy like edits, indefblocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ugh, annoying! Dan the Man 1983 03:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh So what was it I was doing wrong. They are my photos. Did I not specify that? Sorry if I didn't. Is there anything else that I need to do with it? They were on my profile page, so I don't know what needs to be done to keep them. Thanks for the heads up.McKinnon Young 23:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) In Regards to Warning Yes. O.K. I agree. I never got around to replying because I was trying to get a virus of my computer that I got from the Angel page. Sorry about the copyright stuff. Where do I write my reference for where I got the image? I'd like to start uploading stuff but I guess I obviously don't know how to do it properly... Russelnorthrop 07:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok Bro,I am sorry.Bye